


The Wolf

by 23rdPilot



Category: Beovizija RPF, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Beovizija, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2020, Gen, Serbia - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23rdPilot/pseuds/23rdPilot
Summary: Backstage, artists were chatting, drinking, celebrating. It didn't seem like anything was wrong, but in reality, Beovizija was on lockdown. Heavily armed guards stood outside the arena, watching, waiting. The nearby newspaper showed it all. Images of a huge white wolf that was wandering Belgrade, attacking anyone and everyone that got in its path.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It was that time of year again in Serbia. The time for Beovizija, Serbia's annual Eurovision selection. Tonight was the night of the first semi-final. Backstage, artists were chatting, drinking, celebrating. It didn't seem like anything was wrong, but in reality, Beovizija was on lockdown. Heavily armed guards stood outside the arena, watching, waiting. The nearby newspaper showed it all. Images of a huge white wolf that was wandering Belgrade, attacking anyone and everyone that got in its path. No one knew where it had come from, and no one knew what type of wolf it was. It seemed to the scientific community that it was an entirely new type of wolf, but no one had gotten close enough to it to find out.  
"Forget about the wolf, everyone!" said Marko Marković, as he threw his trumpet into the air and caught it again, "It ain't coming here tonight!"  
Neda Ukraden laughed.  
"He's right everyone," she said as she looked out of the window.  
"Are you guys sure about that?" asked Thea Devy, "Everyday more reports are coming in about-"  
"Stop stop stop," Marko interrupted her, grinning, "Beovizija is far too loud for a wolf to be hanging around. Wolves prefer quiet places."  
"Quiet places like the busy city of Belgrade?" Thea asked.  
The Serbian media had a theory that the music would be too loud for the wolf. That it would make the wolf stay away. Meanwhile in the surrounding forest, two glowing eyes carefully watched the stadium. It hadn't repelled the wolf at all. In fact, the noise only served to draw the wolf closer.  
"That wolf sure is something else," Igor Simić said, as he sat back in his seat, "You know there are posts online that say it's actually an alien that fell down to Earth from a meteor?"  
Thea just laughed at that.  
"Those are just conspiracy theories, Igor," Thea said, "Besides, when do meteors even hit Serbia anyway? I've never seen one."  
"Well where else could it have come from?" Igor said, "There's no other wolves like that one..."  
"If aliens just looked like regular wolves only bigger, that would be really boring," Andrija Jo said.  
The hosts of the contest walked into the room at that moment.  
"That's enough of the wolf talk," one of the hosts said, "We have told you all already that this contest is well protected. Anyway, are ready for the first act to come out now. EJO, come with us."  
And EJO did exactly that.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later and Beovizija was still going without any problems. The audience applauded as Igor walked off the stage to be back with the other contestants. His was the last song of the night, and so the first semi-final was very nearly over. All that was left was to start the televoting, have some interval acts and then count and reveal the votes.  
The hosts then called for all the Beovizija acts to come out. All the contestants came up onto the stage as the hosts walked off. They were going to perform some Eurovision songs together. Suddenly, they heard a huge crash. It was the sound of a nearby window smashing. When they looked over to the source of the sound, they saw it standing there. There was the wolf. Staring right at them. The audience began to run away but the wolf seemed to be ignoring them entirely, it was only fixated on one thing. The stage.  
The contestants all rushed over to the door of the green room, but it was locked shut. The hosts had barricaded themselves in. And locked the contestants out.  
"Are you kidding me?" Igor yelled, banging on the door, "Let us in! Let us in please!"  
No response.  
"We have to break the door down," Andrija said, "It's the only way."  
"No, then the door would be open for the wolf too, there has to be another way out," said Marko.  
The wolf began slowly walking towards the stage. It was as if it was walking so slowly towards them on purpose, like it was teasing them.  
"Ok, we can get over to the fire door on the other side if we get off the stage," Thea said, pointing over to the door, "It's a long way though, but it's the only other way out."  
"Alright," Igor said, "Let's go."  
The contestants made a run for it, the wolf following close behind. What happened next happened so quickly that they weren't sure exactly what lead to it. Igor had somehow gotten backed into a corner by the wolf. There was no way out, he was trapped. Andrija was looking over at the wolf. That wolf who had caused so many problems. Was now a good time to do something? Maybe it would work? Still, maybe it wouldn't. Oh well, it was now or never.  
Andrija picked up a nearby mop and hit the wolf with it. At once, the wolf turned it's attention to Andrija, throwing itself into him and trying to get at him with his claws.  
Meanwhile, Marko and Thea had made their way to the fire door, but when they got to it, it was locked. The audience had evacuated already, so obviously the door had been locked afterwards. The looked over to where the broken window was but it was far too high up for anyone to reach and there was no way to climb up to it. That was it, there really was no way out. The contestants looked on as the wolf came closer. There was no use pleading. You could beg a person to stop but there was no higher reason with a wolf. Just fight-or-flight. And this wolf was definitely choosing fight.  
Suddenly, gunshots were heard. One of the security guards was still inside? But what took him so long? It seemed like he wasn't a very good shot either, most of his bullets were missing the wolf. At once, the wolf jumped up and rushed over to the window, jumping out and running back into the forest where it came from, leaving the contestants standing there, speechless.  
This was a disaster. The first semi-final of Beovizija and it had all come crashing down. The stadium now looked like a mess, although most of the mess was not from the wolf but instead from the audience rushing out. After what felt like an eternity, someone finally said something.  
"At least the wolf is gone for now," Marko said.  
"Yeah but no thanks to the hosts!" Igor said, "We got locked out of the green room when they could have helped us! And who even locked that fire door and why?"  
Meanwhile, Andrija stood up. He was shaken but not too badly hurt from the wolf.  
"Oh no, oh no," said Thea as she went over to him, "Here, it's okay, it's just a small scratch. You did really good out there, Andrija."  
"Thanks," Andrija grinned, "It was nothing, really. I was just trying to help."  
Igor walked over to him too at that point.  
"Hey, Andrija, thanks!" he said, "You really saved me back there."  
Suddenly, they heard the door to the green room open.  
As the hosts walked out onto the stage, the Beovizija contestants booed them. Igor wanted to rush over and confront them but Thea held him back.  
"Stop, guys, we can explain," one of the hosts had said. But they couldn't explain. They denied locking the doors to the Serbian media, and tried to play it off that they had somehow just locked themselves. But everyone knew the truth. That they had deliberately locked the Beovizija contestants out of the safe green room. Still, RTS decided that Beovizija would go on ahead as planned. The contestants couldn't really back out now due to the contracts that had been signed, so it was settled. Everything would go on as normal, and everyone would pretend that it had never happened. But it did happen. And it would happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night of the second semi-final. These were acts who hadn't been there when the wolf attack happened on the first semi, nevertheless they had talked to people from the first semi and they were worried about the same thing happening once again. They looked at the news, the wolf attack was everywhere. Footage of the attacks kept being uploaded to Youtube despite the efforts of RTS to scrub it all, and every time another clip was posted it went viral. It was all anyone talked about in Serbia now, and people who didn't even watch Beovizija normally were tuning in to the second semi, just to see if the wolf would come back once again. All the contestants were thinking about it, even if they were trying hard not to.  
"What if that wolf comes back here?" Sanja asked.  
"Sanja," Knesija smiled, "Haven't you ever heard that lightning never strikes twice in the same place? Plus, they pulled in even more security for this event."  
"Exactly," said Ivana, "More security means were are safer than ever before."  
Sanja, Knesija and Ivana made up the girl group Hurricane, who were the favourites to win tonight's event and the whole thing.  
"Oh yeah," Bora Dugić said, rolling his eyes, "More security, because that worked SO well last time."  
"Well? Do you have a better suggestion?" Knesija asked, but suddenly, the hosts came into the green room. There were different hosts now, RTS had gotten new ones after the incident at the first semi-final and the huge backlash against the old hosts from the media.  
"Ok, can LIFT come with us please?" one of the hosts said, "We're just about ready to start the show."  
LIFT followed the hosts out and prepared to perform their song, the first song of the night.


End file.
